sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Meji'ia
"Don't worry about the defeat you have have suffered at my hands child. Feed on it, transform it into hate and allow it to fuel your connection to the force. Today you have tasted true power. Do you hunger for more?" *Gasps slightly* "Yes take me from this hellish existance and teach me your ways, he ways of he Dark Side and the Sith." ''-An exchange between a female Sith Lord and Meji'ia the day she first used the force.'' The Power of Defeat (Early Life) Meji'ia has no memory of her life before Nal Hutta and her life as a pit fighter. Only fragmented dreams and visions haunt her waking and sleeping mind. From a young age Meji has lived a life of blood and death, killing all opponents that were set before her. Her life of battling transformed her body from a skinny ackward girl to that of a tower of muscle and speed. Undefeated in over sixty battles seemed to seal her faith to never be able to win her freedom from the existance she seemed to be destined to live. All that changed the day she battled an unknown fighter that defeated her with such deadly skill she was certain that her freedom close but only through death. The fighter delivered a blow that rendered her unconcious. She woke several days later on board a star ship heading to Korriban with the fighter, who revealed herself to be a sith lord. On several missions to secure sensitive items from the Cartel on Hutta the sith had attened the fights looking for possible recruitments for the imperial militia however finding one attuned to the force and able to use it without know how or what she was doing. The sith arranged to fight Meji herself to see how far her power could go in her present condition. Satisified with Meji's abilities she made arrangements with the Hutts to purchase Meji's freedom so she could be taken to Korriban for training. Freedom to Hunger (Training at the Academy) Meji's initial training on Korriban was normal for one training to be a Sith Warrior however despite her physical abilities that path was a struggle for her. For a several months Meji was passed off as a sith weak in the force and was left to the best she could despite her force limitations. Unwilling to be left behind by the other acolytes begain extra training thinking this would unlock her warrior potential. This was started by Meji studying the academy's archives hoping to find anything to help her training. It was here that she found information about the force that made her realize that her training path has been wrong. Through intense meditation and self-testing she realized that her path with the force was not the path of the Sith Warrior but that of the Sith Inquisitor. Meji practiced on her own until she was able to successfully use the force in a way to prove her power. The demostration came one day during group melee trainin between the warrior acolytes. As before Meji's proved that her skills as a warrior was sub par, however just as her opponent was about to deliver the final blow to Meji, she displayed her true power by blasting the opponent with a burst a force lightning. While the other acolyte survived the blast his skin was severly scarred by the lighting. The trainers decided that Meji was to begin training as an inquisitor. Under this training Meji exceled in her lessons. It was only a matter of time before she was to be given her trials, and leave the academy. Category:Inactive Personnel